Eternal
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Omega's have been extinct for hundreds of years, but ever since Stan found out he's an Omega, his life has gone completely downhill. He began to suppress more of his emotions and his depression starts to grow worse until he loses his friends all together. After about a year, he came to terms with being alone until Craig came into the picture.


**Hello!**

 **I haven't posted to in a really long time, so I'm going to get back into it!**

 **This story is also posted on Wattpad and the updates will probably be faster there, so if you're interested, you can check out my Wattpad! The username is everlasting-luv ^-^**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is an Omegaverse story and there is attempted suicide, self harm, depression, and many other heavy topics that not everyone likes. If those topics trigger you in any way, back out of this page.**

 **Alpha!Craig x Omega!Stan is the ship in this story, and there will also be Alpha!Kenny x Omega!Butters here and there. The Omega/Alpha dynamic is mentioned in this chapter and briefly explained, but if you're still confused, you should research it or just learn a long the way in this story. On my Wattpad account, I included anatomy charts so that's another reason you should check it out there. :]**

 **R &R and enjoy the new story!**

I never thought my life would end up like this.

Ever since I was little, I always thought I would have the same friends forever. I thought that they would always be there for me in my time of need, but I guess I was wrong.

I fell into a deep depression when I was ten years old. I've always suffered with depression and anxiety, but it got worse over the years. I started to change significantly and my friends no longer wanted to be around me anymore. I never wanted to do anything, but they got angry and frustrated with me. They said I was selfish and cynical. I was a "bummer to be around". Yeah, I guess when your friend finds no meaning in life and doesn't want to go on living, they are a bummer to be around.

So, instead of letting my emotions show and instead of telling them how I feel, I began bottling everything up. As long as I had my friends, I would try to live. My life looks perfect to outsiders. My parents make pretty good money, I had a girlfriend, friends, and I did great in sports. Behind closed doors, however, my family and I are completely unstable. My parents divorced three times, my sister does drugs and got pregnant when she was 16, and I am numb. I'm nothing but an empty shell. I felt as if my sanity was slowly slipping from my hands and I started cutting myself just to feel anything. I began to grow stomach ulcers on a regular basis because of the anxiety that has been eating me away since I was young. My life couldn't get any worse right?

Wrong.

Recently, Omegas came out from the depths of extinction. Don't know what an Omega is? I didn't either until I noticed my body begin to change when I was 14.

It's currently October. Leaves are turning color and are beginning to fall, and there's a crisp warm breeze blowing. Fall has always been my favorite season and I found myself to be outside a lot more, going on long walks with my German Shepherd/Husky mix to Stark's Pond or just around town. At this time, I still had Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman. I still had all of my friends in school, but my puppy, Tamarack, has always been there threw my panic attacks and episodes of cutting. He is definitely my best friend and soon to be service dog.

I rescued him one rainy day after school. He was in the ditch covered in mud, only being a few weeks old crying and alone. I felt anger boiled up in me. I couldn't believe people could just abandon a poor helpless baby animal and it made me sick. I picked him up, and when I did I noticed that when my eyes met his bright blue ones, we immediately clicked. I knew this little puppy was meant to be mine. Not only did we have the same eye color, but we were both broken and struggling in life. We understood each other. I didn't even know what kind of dog he was until I washed the mud off of his fur and immediately knew he was some mix between a German Shepherd and a Siberian Husky. He was different but beautiful. Luckily, my parent's allowed me to keep him as long as I took care of him.

Heh, in all honesty, I feel like _he_ takes care of _me_ most of the time.

Back to now, I hooked his blue leash onto his collar and sighed when he began to chew on the leash. I'm still trying to get him used to his leash since he's only 6 months old, and it's going to take a lot of getting used to. I grabbed my large black hoodie from my desk chair and headed out in just an old pair of skinny jeans, an Alice In Chains concert tee, and my converse. The cool crisp fall air hit my face and I took in the sight of all the trees in my neighborhood being turned various shades of yellows, oranges, reds, and browns. Yup, fall is the most beautiful season.

I guided Tamarack down the steps, who stumbled at first but immediately caught his footing. He may not care for his leash, but damn he loves going on walks.

Once we were halfway down the street, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and my hips. It was quick but it was a pain I never experienced before. I've noticed I've been getting pain in odd places, but I didn't think anything of it at the time.

I grimaced again when the pain came back, holding my stomach hunched over. Tamarack immediately stopped his tracks. He jumped up on me and started to whimper, knowing I was in pain. I chuckled and patted his head.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm fine." I said with a smile, standing up straight again and began to walk. Walking through town was weird, though. A lot of people stared at me like I was a monster, and I put my hood up to at least hide myself from the stares. Why were they staring at me? Since when did anyone noticed me like this? I looked down at myself in good measure, but I looked like I always do. There's no giant stain on my shirt, and Alice In Chains is a band that people either don't know exist, or don't care for. My fly wasn't even down, so why are people staring at me like this?

 _Forget about it, Stan. Just try to ignore them._

I walked passed a group of older teen boys, and for some reason my instincts sent red flags up when I did. There was group of three of them, all being 17 years old or older and all being obvious jocks at the high school. They were all standing outside the gas station, smoking cigarettes and talking about some of the girls in their school. When I walked passed them, their eyes followed me, and the leader of the group smirked. He turned to his friends, signaling them to follow and began to walk after me. Tamarack turned to the boys, growling and getting defensive immediately. I turned, confused.

"Tamarack? Come on, boy." I tried tugging on his leash and I noticed the three stopping in front of me. I still had my hood up, so they must not know that I'm a boy.

"Hey, cutie. You smell pretty good. How old are you?" One of the boys asked. I frowned at them. _Even when they could clearly see my face, they're still hitting on me? What the fuck is going on?_

"I'm fourteen." I responded coldly. The three of them smiled at each other, and then at me with a predatory grin. I knew these guys were trouble, especially since Tamarack hasn't stopped growling. I've never heard him growl like this before.

"Only fourteen, huh? You're pretty young." The leader walked closer to me, making me walk into a wall as he pressed his hand against the brick next to my head and boxing me in. I grimaced again when I felt another pain and suddenly felt a little dizzy. As soon as I did, the jock became enticed somehow, leaning in close to my neck and began to sniff me. I cringed, pushing him away from my neck.

"You a virgin?" I was completely disgusted by that question, snarling at this pervert.

"What?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted in his face. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall. I struggled, and Tamarack wasted no time in biting the creep in the ankle.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK, GET OFF YOU STUPID MUTT!" He kicked Tamarack away and one of his friends grabbed the leash from my hands, holding up the leash until my poor puppy was hanging off the ground. I completely became infuriated, and kicked this asshole as hard as I could in the leg. I couldn't quite reach his groin, but it worked as he let go of me and grabbed his shin. His friends dropped my puppy in the process and I took the opportunity to pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I turned back at the group with hatred, yanking off my hood still holding my dog in my arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU ALWAYS HIT ON EVERY FOURTEEN YOUR OLD KID THAT WALKS DOWN THE STREET?!" They were completely shocked when they noticed I was in fact a guy. No. Actually, they were shocked at a different fact. It wasn't because I'm a guy.

"You're..." they didn't finish their sentence, and at this point I had a crowd around me, staring at me with shock. Why are they staring at me like this? _Them..._ those guys that attacked me and tried to assault me are the ones they should be staring at. I took off, running as fast as I could to the pond. Once I got there, I sank to the ground and held Tamarack in my arms. Tears were falling down my face and I began to feel humiliated. Tamarack started to lick the tears from my face, and after a while he attacked me with kisses. I calmed down, looking at my precious puppy with love. I smiled down at him, kissing his nose and hugged him as tight as I could. I wiped the tears and slobber from my face as Tamarack jumped from my lap and trotted closer to the water with the leash dragging behind him. I watched him with my legs pulled up to my chest before he came back to me with a piece of drift wood in his mouth, placing it right in front of my feet. I stared at the wood, smiling before dropping my arms and grabbing the wood and throwing it to my left. I giggled as I watched him run towards the driftwood before he turned and ran back towards me.

Tamarack really knows how to make me feel better.

It was starting to get dark and we headed for home. I really didn't feel right being out in the dark all by myself, which I thought was odd because I used to prefer it. I figured at the time that I was still shaken up after what happened in town.

I came into the house with Tamarack, unhooking his leash and was taken aback when I noticed my parents standing in the living room waiting for me.

"Uhh" I started awkwardly, kicking off my shoes and walking towards them. "What's going on?" I asked, worried. I knew I wasn't in trouble since both of my parents looked extremely worried themselves. It was starting to scare me.

"Stan" my dad started, taking a few steps towards me. "Mr. Brofloviski was at the gas station today. He said he saw you almost get assaulted by some high school teenagers." He spoke, seemingly trying to contain his anger and tugging his hands awkwardly into his pockets. I completely flushed and felt a little faint.

 _'I can't believe this...'_ I thought, collapsing into the recliner behind me holding my head. What is this?

"Yeah...but it's okay. My hood was up and they probably thought I was a girl. I handled it." I spoke, looking up at my parents. My dad shook his head, sitting down on the arm of the couch as my mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's not it, Stan. Those boys knew what-I mean... _who_ you were." My mom spoke, and I couldn't help but take notice of her slip up. "We need to have a talk, and we need to take you to the doctor as soon as possible. You shouldn't be going to school until we get this straightened out."

I groaned and fell back into the chair, holding my head with both hands. I couldn't understand what my parents were talking about.

"You guys are acting like I'm an alien!" I shouted in anger, before looking back at my parents. "Just like those people in town today! After they saw those three perverts attack me and my dog, they stared at _me_ , like _I'm_ the criminal! Everyone has been treating me different and I don't understand what I did that's so wrong!" I became angry at this point. My mom walked up to me and sat down in front of me with her normal motherly look.

"Stan, that's not it at all. Honey, you and other kids in town have been presenting." I looked at her with a look of pure confusion.

"Presenting? What the hell is that? What are you talking about?" My dad shook his head again, almost like he didn't want to believe whatever my mom was saying.

"Stanley, we need to take you to the doctor. Have you been...feeling different lately?" My mom asked, but my dad groaned.

"Sharon I'm telling you, he's just going through puberty. Those kids probably did think he was girl, like he said. There's no way my son is an Omega." My dad raised his voice and my mom immediately stood up and looked at him with anger. But there's one thing on my mind.

What the fuck is an Omega?

"Randy, you noticed it yourself! He smells different and boys can't keep their eyes off of him! Not to mention he's growing hips and he's incapable of growing any body hair. We need to take him to a doctor!"

 _'Wait...growing hips? I smell different?...other boys are STARING AT ME?! What the fuck is this?!'_

"Sharon, I'm telling you it's _IMPOSSIBLE._ Omega's have been extinct for hundreds of years! There's no way Stan is presenting!"

"Fine, Randy. Then explain to me how it's possible that the Stotch boy went to the doctor and was confirmed to be an Omega? Explain to me how it's possible, Mr. Scientist!" My dad stormed off into the garage, not wanting to hear the conversation anymore, and honestly? I don't blame him. What the fuck is an Omega? Wait...

Butters? What?

 _What is happening to us?_

Almost on cue, I had that pain in my hips and lower abdomen. I hunched over in the chair, groaning in pain.

"Stan? Are you okay-?" Before she could touch me, I bolted up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I collapsed onto the bed and held my stomach in pain, tears falling down my cheeks.

I already have depression. I already suffer with anxiety. I'm hiding those things from my friends for a reason. If being an Omega is gonna be on the list too...

Then I'd rather kill myself.

After a while of me crying into my pillow, my door opened and my puppy ran into the room. He jumped onto my bed, crawling on my face attacking me with his slobbery kisses all while whimpering. I chuckled a little, grabbing Tamarack and massaging his head tenderly.

"He was worried about you." I heard my mom speak in the doorway. I sat up, settling Tamarack in my lap while he happily chewed on his rope toy. I wiped the tears from my face as my mom sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. She forced me to look at her, wiping the tears I missed away with her thumb before embracing me. I could smell it.

My mom...she smelled sweet. It was comforting and I always wondered why she only smelled this way when she was comforting me, but I never questioned it. I wrapped my arms around her, the comforting smell making more tears fall.

"I know you're confused right now honey. I'm sorry you have to go through this confusion, but I want to take you to a doctor to make sure you're healthy."

"What's an Omega, Mom?" I asked, that question still not being answered. My mom sighed.

"That will be answered at the doctors. All I know is, Omega's, male or female...they're different. I don't want to tell you right away, honey. I'd rather have a doctor explain it."

I let it rest there. If my mom wants to have a doctor tell me, then so be it.

My appointment came a few day later. A lot earlier than normal, but that's because my case is "urgent" and I had to be seen at the hospital and not the health clinic like normal. It was a lot more serious than I initially thought. It wasn't a normal check up. It's serious.

I played with the frayed holes in my jeans while we waited in the waiting room. My mom was reading a home magazine, but I couldn't sit still. The past few days, my parents kept me cooped up in the house and I wasn't allowed to go outside unless it was the backyard. I felt like a prisoner, but my dad told me that, just in case, he doesn't want anyone to get to me. Whatever that means...

 _Don't be a moron, Stan. You know exactly what that means._

I was wearing baggier clothes, hoping that would keep curious eyes off of me. I wore a black beanie that was looser on my head than others, an over sized Disturbed t shirt with an over sized cardigan. Basically, everything I was wearing was over sized except for my pants. I wore the biggest pair of distressed skinny jeans I owned, but none of it worked. Currently, I'm being looked at by multiple people in the waiting room. Luckily, only two looked 'interested' in me.

"Stan Marsh?" The nurse finally called my name. I bolted up right and walked up to her as fast as I could with my mom following as close behind as possible.

We got to the scale where I was weighed and measured. Apparently I'm 5'3 and weigh 97lbs. I grew an inch, but I lost ten pounds which was concerning.

We made it back to the little room where she took my blood pressure, then left again. I was feeling a lot of anxiety and I was worried that this doctor was going to be a creep. Luckily though, my mom was with me and the male doctor came in accompanied with that same nurse.

"Hello Stan. My name is Dr. Mitchell Tennison. I have my nurse here with me since we're suspecting that you're presenting as an Omega." He spoke with a smile, sitting down on a rolling stool in front of me. He turned to my mom, holding out a hand to her.

"You must be Sharon, Stan's mother. It's nice to meet you." My mom took his hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

The doctor turned back to me, holding a clipboard.

"Okay, Stan. I'm going to list off some symptoms of presenting as an Omega, and I want you to tell me whether or not you're experiencing them at all." I nodded, twiddling my thumbs in my lap. My mom gripped my knee in support, sensing my anxiety.

"First, are you experiencing intense pain in your lower abdomen, lower back, and hips at all?" He asked, and I simply nodded. He checked off the first symptom.

"Do you experience hot flashes at all?" I nodded again. "And how do you feel when these hot flashes occur?" I hesitated at first, but continued, taking a breath before speaking.

"I feel dizzy and faint when it happens."

"How long do these hot flashes last?" He asked again. I pondered for a second.

"Um...no longer than a minute."

"All right. And my last question for you; have you noticed people treating you differently or acting different around you? Like friends or family for instance? Even strangers?" My eyes grew. I have noticed. I thought I was going crazy. I fell silent and clenched my fists, afraid to answer that question. My mom cleared her throat.

"People have been looking at him in a different way. Just a few days ago, he was attacked outside the gas station. Nothing happened, thank god, but we all have noticed it." The doctor nodded his head and looked over at me concerned, before looking back at my mom.

"And has he been emitting an extremely sweet smell lately?" He asked, and my eyes grew again when I recalled what that older teen said to me.

" _Hey cutie. You smell pretty good..."_

I clenched my fists again when my mom answered.

"Yes. He has."

The doctor handed his clipboard over to the nurse, nodding.

"Yeah, I noticed a strong smell when I opened the door. It was the smell an Omega lets off when they're scared or anxious. I was a little worried when I came in." He said, and I growled. So people can smell my emotions now? Great.

"Well, Stan. I am 100% positive that you're presenting as an Omega." I became frustrated, looking up at the doctor with annoyance.

"Yeah, I've been hearing all of this talk about Omega's and smells, but I have no clue what the fuck that is." I spoke harshly. My mom gasped at my outburst.

"Stanley!"

"No no. It's okay, Mrs. Marsh. I completely understand this confusion." He scooted closer to me, holding his hand out to the nurse who place a chart in his hand. He turned back to me, holding the chart up so I can see it.

The chart showed six different reproductive systems. Two of them looked like normal, female and male reproductive systems. However, the other four...I had no idea what the fuck I was looking at.

"Stan, these are the reproductive charts of six different genders. Beta male and Beta female, which you recognized immediately as normal. Betas don't emit pheromones and that's the only difference they have other than Beta males can't get pregnant. Then we have Alpha male and Alpha female. The Alpha male looks pretty similar to a Beta male, but you'll notice that he has what's called a bulbis gland, or a knot, at the base of his groin. The Alpha female can't get pregnant, but is able to impregnate with the clitoris." I looked at the chart in pure confusion. So basically, and Alpha male is just a very well endowed male. Got it. Alpha female though? What the actual fuck is this.

"Now we get to the Omega's. An Omega male has a womb and ovaries. Which is what you have. You can't impregnate, but you have the ability to get pregnant-"

"Whoa whoa whoa...just stop for a second. You're saying I'm a girl with a dick?!" I blurted out, blushing at my words. The doctor chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

"No, Stan. Don't you see? Up until now, three genders have gone extinct. Female Omega's and Alpha's, and male Omega's. Betas have forgotten all about Omega's and as a result, were lost in history. We began to forget that Alpha's are still among us, but we just classified them as simply men. Omega females made a comeback in your mother's generation, and now, in your generation, male Omega's and female Alpha's are too. You're special, Stan." After hearing those words, I relaxed a little. I still didn't want to accept what I was hearing.

"Have you noticed your mother is an Omega too, Stan? That's where you got it from." The doctor spoke again with a smile. I looked over at my mom, completely shocked. I looked back at the doctor with confusion.

"If my mom is an Omega, then why did my dad tell her Omega's are extinct? He's married to one, so why is he in denial?" The doctor sighed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Just like male Alphas were regarded as simply male, the same happened to Omega females. Up until Omega males and female Alpha's came back, people have completely forgot about the subgroups in the genders."

I was still very confused, but the doctor explained everything to me. Apparently, Omega's have what's called a heat, and it's a lot more intense for Omega males. We basically have to stay indoors and away from predatory Alpha's, drink lots of water, and be bed ridden. It's painful for Omega's who don't have a mate. A mate is you're destined lover and soulmate. All Alpha's and Omega's have one, and even Beta's. The doctor told me when I meet my mate, I'll know right away because my body will react in a unique way only to them. They're someone I'm supposed to spend my heats with. My mother was also warned that when I do meet my mate, separating me from them will cause me to go into a psychotic melt down. I smirked at that.

Being and Omega isn't the only problem I have.

He also told me the concept of knotting, bonding, scenting, and a lot of other super embarrassing sex stuff. He told me that I'd be learning about it more in 8th grade health and throughout High School, but even after all of this information, I was still extremely confused.

The day I found out about what I was was the start of my life going completely downhill. I knew I would never be the same after that and everyone would treat me different. I wish I could reverse time, I but I can't.

I came home that night and took off all of my clothes. I stood naked in front of my mirror, and I gasped when I saw my figure.

I have feminine slender legs and hips wide enough to hold a child. I collapsed onto the floor, holding my aching stomach. The doctor told me the pain was my body developing, and it would take a up to a year to go away. All I could think of was how in the hell I was going to hide this from my friends.

I can't.

I can't hide this.

And this is where my life goes to shit...

 _It all started with learning that I'm an Omega._

 **I apologize if this chapter left you confused. I tried explaining it the best I could in the story. If you Google search Omega/Alpha anatomy, the charts I used on my Wattpad version should help you understand a little more. If not, search in on Tumblr and there should be posts that explain better than I ever could.**

 **Thank you guys for reading! I hope you give my story a chance :)**

 **xoxo**

 **[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
